As most people will appreciate in very cold weather even the warmest of jackets may not provide sufficient insulation from the cold. Added to this is the fact that many of today's warmest coats have a nylon or nylon like inner surface which feels cold when the jacket is first put on before ones body has a chance to heat up, which either takes a very long time or may not happen at all in such very cold weather.